


嗨，向你推薦我的口袋名單！

by zoooe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoooe/pseuds/zoooe
Summary: Side original character.“Hey, welcome to Hyogo! I'll be telling you some must-see attractions.”“And you should definitely go to Onigiri MIYA, that is the best restaurant in Hyogo!”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	嗨，向你推薦我的口袋名單！

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 排球only無料配布。

歡迎來到兵庫縣！

原來今天已經是你這趟旅程的倒數第二天。那麼相信你已經參觀過最具代表性的姬路城、神戶塔，走訪了六甲山，也去過明石大橋和淡路島了。

喜歡溫泉嗎？兵庫有名的城崎溫泉、有馬溫泉和赤穗溫泉⋯⋯啊，已經去過了嗎？那裡是知名景點，人應該很多吧？希望你有在那裡好好放鬆。

如果你喜歡漫畫，推薦你到手塚治虫記念館去看看，參觀完如果還有時間，也歡迎去體驗寶塚歌劇，不是我自誇，那可是我們縣值得驕傲的文化瑰寶！

對這些沒有興趣嗎？那你喜歡棒球嗎？甲子園球場在⋯⋯哎呀，果然你已經參觀過了呢。

偷偷告訴你一個兵庫秘境：天空之城「竹田城跡」，它甚至被比喻為是日本的馬丘比丘喔！

嗯⋯⋯原來如此，你想要知道的是觀光手冊上沒有的私房景點。我了解了。

那就推薦我的口袋名單給你吧！

旅行的時候，吃什麼很重要呢。雖然每個人對旅行的要求、甚至對食物的要求都不太一樣啦，所以我想推薦你的，是無論在不在意飲食的旅人都能好好享受的餐廳！

說到日本的料理呀，大家首先想到的肯定是壽司、拉麵和懷石料理吧？而說到兵庫名物，最有名的莫過於神戶牛排和明石燒，我當然也覺得這些都很好吃，很推薦遊客品嚐，但是，但是！

既然是日本人，果然還是要吃「米飯」啊！

對吧對吧，你也認同嗎？說日本人的日常生活就是靠米飯建構而成真是一點也不為過。等一下要帶你去的店家，就是以製作米飯料理聞名的喔。

你問是什麼樣的米飯料理嗎？

哎呀，真是個好問題。雖然以米飯為主的料理確實非常多樣，但果然日本人心中的第一名還是那個呢，喔！看來你果然也想到了！

沒錯，就是飯糰喔。

這裡就是我要推薦的餐廳「飯糰宮」。

店面雖然不大，但無論是裝潢還是氣氛都很有質感喔。店主本人對吃的非常講究，使用的是兵庫在地的優質稻米和新鮮食材，並會依照不同季節的作物推出最適當的限定菜單，調味也是好得沒話說。

說了這麼多，果然還是實際體驗過才能理解，中午就直接在這裡用餐怎麼樣呢？你絕對會喜歡的，我保證。

那麼就決定在這裡吃飯了！

✧

怎麼樣？這間店的氣氛很不錯吧。我平常喜歡坐在吧檯，可以近距離觀看店長的手藝，是特等席喔！不過今天店裡人有點多，搶不到位置也沒有辦法呢。

你喜歡吃什麼口味的飯糰呢？我個人最喜歡簡單又能展現米飯風味的鹽味飯糰，另外也很推薦壽喜燒飯糰和胡麻飯糰。

這裡的蔥花鮪魚肚飯糰很好吃喔！店主的兄弟是運動員，非常喜歡吃鮪魚，所以才特別製作這個口味，是只有常客才知道的隱藏版菜單。

但如果要推薦哪個口味最能代表「飯糰宮」，那絕對是激辣黃瓜飯糰！黃瓜醃漬得恰到好處，唐辛子與胡椒完美揉合，與米飯、海苔結合成絕妙滋味。雖然是很新穎的口味，但店長醃的辣黃瓜有一種「老家的味道」，非常受歡迎喔！你敢吃辣的話絕對不能錯過。

決定好要點什麼了嗎？我看看，你要茄子飯糰、壽喜燒飯糰和蔥花鮪魚肚飯糰，了解！那麼我就點味增飯糰、鹽昆布飯糰和梅子飯糰，另外還要韓式起司雞飯糰和激辣黃瓜飯糰各一個。

哎呀別介意，這是請你吃的。作為地主，也讓我盡一點心意吧！

畢竟都來到「飯糰宮」了，沒試過激辣黃瓜飯糰就回去實在太可惜了。

看！店長正在做我們的飯糰。這邊的座位沒辦法像吧檯看得那麼清楚，滿可惜的，不過也正好，你可以趁等待的時間好好看看這間店。

哈哈，沒錯，店長很帥氣呢！剛剛點餐的時候你臉都紅了。

店長做飯糰時的樣子更是特別迷人，幸好我們做的是靠窗的座位區，否則你真的會近距離被店長帥死，不小心迷上他就糟糕了。

是的，這裡的常客們都很喜歡店長喔！而且喜歡店長的女性非常多⋯⋯唉但大家都沒有那個意思啦。有的人或許一開始會想追求店長，畢竟你看，他長得這麼帥，身材又好，認真做菜的樣子更帥，還有一間自己的店！有機會坐吧檯跟店長聊天的話就更不得了了，真的會迷上他喔！

但畢竟店長已經有正在交往的對象了呢。

是店長高中時的前輩，不過當時他們並沒有交往，聽說是店長從專門學校畢業後、在籌備這間店的期間才確定關係的。

啊，我們的飯糰來了。

咦？店長，沒有，才沒有！我沒有偷說你的壞話啦！真的。我也沒有說那個人的閒話⋯⋯

啊，是的，這個人是從外地來的，因為想體驗當地人會推薦的私房景點，所以我帶他過來。唉喲真的不是在八卦你們的事啦，我看起來是那種人嗎？哇高橋小姐好像在叫你了你快去招呼她啦——！

真是的，我講話應該沒有很大聲吧，他到底是怎麼聽見的，難道這裡有竊聽器嗎？店長剛才明明在料理檯那邊耶？算了，我們還是快點享用飯糰吧。

如何，激辣黃瓜？很美味對吧！

偷偷跟你說，剛才說到這個飯糰有「老家的味道」對吧？其實裡面包的辣黃瓜，食譜是店長的戀人的奶奶提供，是非常在地的口味，所以特別受到喜愛呢。

但並不是只有兵庫當地人喜歡它喔！還記得我說店長有個職業運動員的兄弟嗎？他們有比賽的時候，店長也都會申請到會場去擺攤，無論到哪裡，激辣黃瓜飯糰都是非常搶手的人氣口味。

喔，是的，沒錯，米飯本身很棒對不對，你知道「ちゃんと」嗎？那個很有名的兵庫米——對！這可是我們兵庫自豪的品種，這裡的飯糰都是使用KITA Farm產的「ちゃんと」，而且似乎黃瓜也是他們家栽種的。

你喜歡的話，今天的行程結束後要不要去超市一趟呢？我自己家裡也都是買「ちゃんと」來煮，真的非常推薦喔。

✧

嗯？那是北先生嗎？

抱歉抱歉，我在說剛才進來的那位⋯⋯啊，真的是北先生沒錯，天啊，你真是太幸運了，那位北先生就是「ちゃんと」的栽種者，你居然一來就見到本人呢！

不曉得北先生今天來這裡幹嘛呢？說起來已經十月了呢，難道是來送新米的嗎？

哇，北先生，好久不見！抱歉我剛才太大聲了，被你聽到真是太羞恥了⋯⋯是的，這位是來旅遊的，我推薦他來吃飯糰宮。他對激辣黃瓜讚不絕口喔！

北先生今天是送新米過來嗎？欸，不是嗎？上週就送過來了嗎，難怪今天的米特別香。哇嗚這傢伙真是太好命了，第一次來就遇上新米收成，居然還能見到生產者本人。

話說北先生如果不是送米過來，難道是有什麼事嗎？你平常應該很忙才對。

咦？店長生日？但上週——原來如此，確實上週侑那傢伙跟隊友一起在這包場呢，我也是等到隔天才來補上祝福的。不過我還以為你會跟他們一起慶祝，唉果然農家到了秋天特別忙碌呢。

說起來，店長剛才居然威脅我喔！北先生可以替我好好說說他嗎？店長居然指控我亂說他的壞話和八卦，威脅要在我的飯糰裡加料！

呃，也不是⋯⋯好吧，我是和他說了店長已經有戀人了，但我真的沒有八卦你——抱歉，我是說，我沒有到處八卦店長和他戀人的事情啦！

要怪就怪店長沒事幹嘛長那麼帥、不過是點個餐還隨便對客人放電！我們這些常客就算了，但對新來的客人露出那樣的笑容很不妥吧！萬一又像上次一樣遇到糾纏不清的人不就糟了嗎，北先生管管他啦！

啊，店長好像忙完了。抱歉耽誤北先生這麼久⋯⋯不不不，我們都很喜歡這裡的飯糰喔！尤其是米，跟你說喔這傢伙剛剛也稱讚了米很好吃，還打算帶一包回家呢。

那不繼續佔用你的時間了，我們繼續吃飯，請北先生快去找店長吧！下次再見了。

喂我說你，看北先生都看呆了。我知道北先生也長得好看，但不行喔，北先生也有交往很久的戀人了。

喔，你問我為什麼要跟北先生抱怨店長的事？我剛才沒有介紹到這件事嗎？其實北先生是店長高中時的前輩喔！他們是同一個社團的。而且北先生以前似乎是擔任主將，店長他們社團的同學都非常怕他呢。

北先生認不認識店長的戀人？這當然啊，北先生就是——他們是同一間高中的人，而且現在還有生意上的往來，怎麼會不認識呢，哈哈。

好啦我們還是快點吃完，我帶你去下一個地方吧。今天至少要介紹三個口袋名單給你！等一下我們去只有當地人才知道的打卡地標，接著去買私房伴手禮。

對了，明天你要回去之前，要不要外帶這裡的飯糰在新幹線上吃？正好可以把今天沒吃到的口味買齊。

你奶奶也喜歡飯糰嗎？那太好了，乾脆也帶一點回去給她品嚐吧！她要是喜歡，你下次就可以帶奶奶一起來兵庫觀光，帶她來店裡享用飯糰。

嗯⋯⋯果然用新米捏的飯糰是最好吃的呢。

——Fin.


End file.
